


Meet-Cute

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Series: Winter Tropes 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky is a hero, Fluff, M/M, Natasha thinks its the cutest thing she's ever seen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, for real, steve is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: Steve’s coffee maker is broken and the only thing he wants on this freezing morning from chilled hell is a hot drink. The only thing that stands in his way is ice. And an incredibly cute stranger.





	Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Winter-Trope-Bingo-Challenge on Tumblr. For the BINGO card you can follow the link to see the post [HERE](https://eternity-in-my-pocket.tumblr.com/post/180362943864/its-almost-that-time-of-year-my-favorite-time). Go there if you're interested in participating!
> 
> This fic checks the box for **Slipping on Ice**.

Steve was fucking freezing. He huddled into himself, tugging his jacket tighter, burying his gloved hands into his armpits. Walking as briskly as he could on the treacherous, snowy sidewalk, he made his way down the three blocks from his apartment to the small cafe on the corner. The wind had a sharp sting to it this morning and it whipped his cheeks pink making him huddle deeper into his jacket.

He wouldn’t have even ventured out today in this twenty-fucking-degrees below freezing weather if it weren’t for his coffee maker that crapped out on him. He’d planned to stay in all day – work his thesis! Do laundry! Stay warm! - but no, it was eight o’clock in the damned morning and he was walking his way in this mess to get a damned cup of coffee.

He rounded the corner and almost slipped but threw his arms out in time to save himself and catch his balance. Being on the skinny and small side - as well as generally uncoordinated - Steve had mastered catching himself at the last second. Generally speaking. Ice, though, was a whole other bitch to master.

The snow had fallen last week and the temps remained so cold it hadn’t melted – nor would it until March, most likely. Being the nature of it, having had people traipse over it all week packing it down and skidding over it themselves, the sidewalks in some places were solid sheets of ice. As much as he wanted to speed up to get his warm drink, he didn’t want to end up on his ass this early in the morning either. So he took slow, sure steps the rest of the way to the shop. Once inside, he shook like a dog shaking off water: the warmth was so welcoming it was almost painful as it prickled his cheeks and fingertips.

He cracked a smile and pulled off his gloves as he approached the counter to order. Once paid up, he stood to the side and waited for his order, taking a polite look around the place in the meantime. He’d been in here often, at least once a week since he’d moved into his apartment when the fall semester started, but they’d decorated for the upcoming holidays since the last time he’d been in. Someone had taken the time to string Christmas lights along the top border of the ceiling, as well as white and light blue paper chains in the dozens. It was a little gaudy, but the sight made him smile. 

There weren’t many other customers in this morning: too early, too cold - why did he come out again? But there were a few people here and there: someone in the corner was reading the morning paper, disgruntled look on their face; another customer was by the window still bundled up and clutching their warm mug, taking small, content sips.

A couple were standing by the door who drew Steve’s attention – a girl with shoulder-length red hair was chugging the rest of her coffee (god, hopefully not hot?) as the guy standing with her (fuck, what eyes??) clutched his own coffee with his gloved hands and made what looked like a snarky comment. Red smacked him playfully.

“Here ya go. Careful, it’s hot.” His attention snapped back to the girl at the counter and he politely thanked her, before putting on his gloves preparing to go back outside.

Steve let himself look back to Red and Pretty Eyes one more time as he made his way to the door; Red was wrapping a scarf tightly around her face to protect her from the cold. Great, they’d be right behind him. He pulled his knit cap down over his ears more and opened the door, overly aware that they were exiting right behind him. He was so focused on that fact, he didn’t think to tread carefully and ----

“Holy shit!”

Steve heard the exclamation come from behind him the exact moment his foot slid out from under him and moved forward a lot faster than the rest of his body, sending him sliding into a split. He expected to land on his ass and two thoughts crossed his mind at once: 1) _Why did this have to happen in front of Pretty Eyes?_ And 2) _MY FUCKING COFFEE!_ But those thoughts were quickly halted when he felt a sturdy hand catch him under the armpit before his feet slid more than two feet apart.

“Fuck,” the same voice said, “are you okay?”

Steve’s face, pinkened by the sudden whip of wind from stepping outside was pinkened even more by embarrassment as he was lifted just the smallest bit to regain his footing. The coffee was intact. Dignity? Questionable.

Steve made sure he was completely stable before turning around. 

Pretty Eyes was wearing an easy smile, his eyes concerned and obviously tired – it was early after all. He was also completely bundled up just like Steve and Red (and pretty much everyone else, probably) but there was something so completely endearing about how Pretty Eyes’ long hair drifted out of his snow cap, and even the way his mouth quirked up? It made Steve’s brain short circuit. “Yeah, I’m Pretty Eyes.”

Another gust of wind hit hard just then and Steve shrunk into himself muttering, “shit” under his breath. Did he just say what he thinks he just said? The other man winced from the chill too and said, “Pretty Eyes?”

“Pretty fine.” He corrected, “I’m fine. Thanks for catching me.” Steve managed to out and thought, _fuck this is embarrassing._

Pretty eyes grinned then, the smile reaching his eyes, crinkling them in the corners, “Couldn’t let someone with such grace land on his ass now, could I?”

Steve’s cheeks, if any more possible, turned more pink. Fuck me. He wasn’t sure what to say, and was just about to turn and just walk away mortified. Instead, he stumbled out a, “Thanks again.” And turned to slowly walk away, but not before seeing Red nudge Pretty Eyes and push him forward.

“Bucky!” he said, “My name’s Bucky.”

Steve stopped walking and turned, mortification turning to confusion. Why was he getting a name? “Bucky?”

“Instead of calling me Pretty Eyes.” Bucky cracked another grin – Steve wasn’t sure if he was being hit on or made fun of; was it really that thin of a line?

“Steve.” He said, his eyes shifting behind Bucky to Red who was still standing by the doorway, conspiratorial grin on her face.

Red caught Steve’s gaze, “You don’t need my name, but you could ask for his number. This is a meet-cute if I’ve ever seen one.”

Bucky turned to reach out and swat at her but she easily avoided it, and when he turned back his own cheeks were more flushed. Even Steve in his general obliviousness could see that he was becoming flustered, confirmed when he stammered, “Or just more coffee sometime.”

Steve shuffled back over to where the pair stood, “My coffee maker’s broken, same time tomorrow morning?”

Bucky beamed, “Same time,” he confirmed. “But maybe no slipping tomorrow?”

Steve slowly turned around again and called over his shoulder, letting the wind carry it in Bucky’s direction, “No promises!”

On the treacherous way back to his apartment Steve didn’t fall once, but silently thanked the universe for broken appliances and coffee shops.


End file.
